


A Lesson in Self-control

by LadyOxymoron



Series: Submission Verse [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Dom Magnus Bane, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, Light BDSM, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Rimming, Safe Sane and Consensual, Smut, Sub Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 07:12:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12930168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyOxymoron/pseuds/LadyOxymoron
Summary: Alec touches himself without permission. Magnus teaches him a lesson in self-control.





	A Lesson in Self-control

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't stay away from my boys, and this is the result. :)

Alec was kneeling on the hard floor, knees spread a little apart, head down, completely naked.

Magnus had sent him to the bedroom with those specific orders and Alec had been waiting for more than twenty minutes now. He kept wondering what was in store for him. Magnus always seemed to find inventive ways to make him squirm and beg and, even after months in their new relationship, Alec loved every minute of it.

He was almost out of his mind with anticipation and he had to appeal to all of his self-control to refrain from touching himself. His cock jutted between his legs, aching for just a little touch but Alec knew better. It wouldn’t do to upset Magnus, that never ended well for him. Especially not now, since he was already in trouble for getting himself off under the shower. It might have been deliberate on his part. Whenever Displeased Dom Magnus made an appearance in the bedroom, Alec had the best orgasms ever.

When he thought that he couldn’t _possibly_ bear to wait for another second, Magnus walked through the door, fully clothed, confidence and dominance etched in every step, in every line of his posture.

Magnus’ gaze raked all over his body and Alec shivered, muscles trembling with the strain to keep still, excitement buzzing under his skin and crawling all over it.

“It would seem that you are capable to follow orders when it suits you,” Magnus said dryly.

“I-“

“Silence.” Magnus' voice was clipped.

He circled Alec like a shark circling prey and Alec fought the urge to fidget under his intense gaze. Soon Magnus was facing him again, his booted feet barely within Alec’s line of sight, and Alec had to bit his bottom lip in order to keep himself from lifting his head up and look at him. After what seemed like hours, Magnus walked toward him, then Alec felt the pressure of a hand on the back of his head and Magnus' fingers curled around a fistful of hair. Alec felt the hard pull and soon he was staring up at Magnus’ face.

“I think a little lesson about self-control is in order here,” Magnus said. “Along with a reminder of who is in charge of your release.” He released the grip on Alec’s head. “Get up.”

Alec hastily scrambled to his feet and waited for further orders, almost breathless with anticipation.

Magnus sent the pillows flying off the bed with a wave of his hand, then turned toward Alec. “Get on the bed. I want you sitting with your back to the headboard.”

Alec swallowed a moan and climbed on the bed, assuming the required position.

“Spread your legs a little further,” Magnus ordered. “Good, just like that.” He summoned an armchair and sat down gracefully, slowly crossing one leg over the other. “I think I’m going to enjoy this show. Touch yourself.”

Alec wasn’t expecting that. “What?”

“Already questioning me, Alexander?” Magnus chided. “Now, listen carefully. I want you to stroke yourself for me. When you are getting close, you _will_ tell me. Am I clear?”

“I- Yes,” Alec stammered out.

There was no need for other words and when Magnus raised an expectant eyebrow, Alec brought his hand to his throbbing cock and grabbed it with a moan. He started to stroke himself slowly, hyperaware of Magnus’ heavy gaze on him, so intense that Alec could feel it burning on his skin. Once, Alec would have been self-conscious but that was before, when he was still afraid to feel, afraid to let go. Now he relished being the whole focus of Magnus’ attention, he was proud to please him. With that thought in mind, he quickened his pace and all too soon he could feel the orgasm coiled low in his gut.

“Magnus,” he panted. “I’m close.”

“Stop and put your hands on your sides,” Magnus ordered.

Alec reluctantly stopped and had to force himself to remove his hand from his cock. He was terribly aroused and if he knew his Dom, he would have to suffer for a while before Magnus would allow him to come.

“Remind me,” Magnus’ voice was very controlled. “Who is in charge of your release?”

Alec forced back a moan. “You are.”

“That’s correct,” Magnus acknowledged. “But I think we need to make this lesson stick, don’t you agree?” He didn’t wait for an answer. “Again. Same rules as before.”

Alec shuddered and grabbed his cock again, out of his mind with lust, whole body trembling with the need to come.

**

_Who is in charge of your release?_

_You are._

**

_Please. I - I’m sorry._

_Sorry, are you? I don’t think you are sorry enough yet._

**

_Magnus, I’m going- I’m going to die._

_Don’t be overdramatic. Go on._

**

When Magnus set his mind on it, he could be a very sadistic bastard and by the time he stopped him for the fifth time, Alec thought he was _surely_ going to die. He was reduced to a trembling mess, sweat rolling off his forehead and breath coming in harsh pants. He stopped on the brink of the orgasm but he was reluctant to let go of his cock.

“Ah, ah,” Magnus tutted. “Hands on your sides.”

“Magnus, please,” he rasped. “ _Please_.”

“Save your begging, Alexander,” Magnus barked. “The only words I want to hear coming out of your mouth are answers to my questions or your safeword.” he paused and looked at Alec. “Now, if you please, hands on your sides.”

“I- I can’t…“

“Oh, but you _will,_ ” Magnus said in a low, dangerous voice. “Disobey me again and I’ll have to rethink about letting you come tonight.”

Alec shuddered at the threat, then he took a deep breath, released the grip on his cock and placed his hands on his sides.

“You know,” the only sign that Magnus was as affected as him was the breathy quality of his voice. “I was going to stop now and come over there to pound you into the mattress,” he said. “But since you were so eager to disregard my orders, we can go for one more round.”

Alec whimpered. “ _Oh God_ , Magnus.” 

“Now, be a good Nephilim for me and start again.” his voice held no room for argument.

Alec steeled himself, took a hold of his cock with a breathy moan, and resumed the stroking. _One more time_ , he thought, he could do that. Soon he found himself on the verge of release again and he reluctantly warned Magnus. “Magnus, I- I _need_ …”

“You know what to do.” was the dreaded answer.

Even in his lust-driven state of mind, Alec was mindful of the threat and he let go of his cock as if it burned.

Magnus chuckled. “I’m going to ask you again. Who is in charge of your release?”

“You- You are,” Alec panted.

“Good boy.” The praise went straight to Alec’s cock, and he threw his head back with a low moan, banging it against the headboard. “You would do well to remember this, the next time you feel the urge to touch yourself without permission.”

“I w- will. _Please_.”

“Very well,” Magnus conceded. “Turn around. I want you on all fours.”

Alec willed his trembling muscles in position, eager for Magnus' touch on his skin. He heard Magnus raising from the armchair, then some rustling as he took off his clothes, and after what seemed like an eternity he, _finally_ , felt Magnus’s hand caressing his side in a slow, deliberate stroke. The touch was hot on his skin, like a lick of fire, like the foreshadowing of the burning flames that were to come.

Magnus bent over to whisper in Alec’s ear. “You have taken your punishment well,” he said and Alec shivered. “You have earned a reward.” then he placed a kiss just below Alec’s ear and stepped back. “What do you want, Alexander?”

“You,” was the immediate reply. “Just – fuck me. _Please_.”

“Oh, I will.” Magnus’ voice was husky. “But let me taste you first.”

Then Magnus climbed on the bed and placed himself behind Alec, his hands spread his cheeks apart and Alec let out a strangled moan when he felt Magnus’ tongue teasing him, his whole being focused on the hot wetness probing at his entrance. He could feel the flames almost burning him then, as Magnus kept licking him, just enough to tease but without breaching him. He knew that he probably should have been afraid of burning, but the fire burned so bright, the flames were so enticing that all he wanted to do was let them _consume_ him.

His mouth opened in a strangled gasp when Magnus’s tongue finally breached him, his legs threatening to give in when Magnus hummed and the vibrations reverberated through his whole body like electric currant. He writhed, moaned and begged for what seemed like hours, and when Alec thought he couldn’t possibly bear more without coming untouched, Magnus stepped back, leaving him empty and shivering, a plea stuck in his throat. Before he could voice it, he felt the crackle of magic in the air and soon  Magnus' lubed fingers were replacing his tongue, bringing him to a whole new level of madness.

The preparation seemed to go on for ages. Magnus took his sweet time making sure Alec was stretched properly and ready to accommodate him. By the time he withdrew his fingers, Alec let out a chocked sob. His desire felt like a solid entity, sucking out all the breath from his lungs and drowning out everything else. “Please, _please_.”

“So greedy,” Magnus murmured before bending over and placing a wet kiss between Alec’s shoulder blades. “Turn around,” he ordered. “I want to look at your pretty face when you come.”

Alec’s legs _did_ give in then, he hastily turned around, and soon he was on his back, shuddering and holding his breath in anticipation. He watched as Magnus placed himself between his spread legs, the dim light of the room casting shadows over his skin, and Alec was hit by the sudden urge to lift his head up and latch his mouth _right there_ , on that spot just below Magnus’ collarbone. Just before he could muster the energy to act on it, Magnus put his hands under Alec’s knees, to lift them up, then he lined his lubed cock to Alec’s entrance and started to breach him open torturously slowly.

By the time Magnus bottomed out, both men were panting hard, muscles straining, a thin sheen of sweat covering their bodies. Alec could feel the fire closing in, flames barely out of his reach. When Magnus started to fuck him, the flames threatened to come closer and closer with each short, shallow drag, until he could feel them brushing against his whole body when Magnus quickened his pace and started to pound into Alec with deep and hard thrusts.

When Alec was sure he was about to lose himself in the heat, Magnus paused to lift Alec's legs up over his own shoulders and started to fuck him in earnest, snapping his hips in frantic and erratic thrusts, making Alec scream with every drag over his prostate.

“Magnus,” He managed through harsh breaths. “ _Please_ , I- I need…”

Magnus let go of one of Alec’s legs and _finally_ Alec felt the warlock’s hand closing around his aching cock. He let out a high-pitched moan when the other man started to stroke him, and he almost sobbed when he heard the breathy whisper. “Come for me, Alexander.”

Four words, that was all it took for the flames to completely envelope him. It took only a few strokes to take him completely apart and soon he was burning, shouting Magnus’s name as his orgasm hit him like a train. He let go then, he let the fire consume him until he was sure there was nothing else left to burn, knowing that Magnus would put him back together as soon as the smoke cleared. He went limp under Magnus, vaguely aware of the way the other man’s hips kept moving frantically, of the words coming out of his mouth, or the way Magnus’ back arched when he was hit by his own release.

When Magnus crashed over him and claimed his mouth, the kiss felt like fresh water soothing his scorched skin.

**

Alec didn’t know how much time had passed, he felt spent and boneless, still cocooned in Magnus’ embrace, basking in Magnus' soft touches, the gentle kisses placed over his head, the strong shoulder under his neck. He felt sticky all over and he knew that soon they would need to get up and have a shower, possibly together, but he couldn’t find the energy to even think about getting up.

Magnus brushed the damp hair from Alec’s forehead and placed another kiss there, then he broke the silence. “Don’t think that I don’t know you deliberately touched yourself to provoke me,” he said with a smile. “Was it worth it, darling?”

“Yeah,” Alec breathed out. “It definitely was.”

Magnus chuckled, and Alec slowly lifted his head up to look at him. As always, he was surprised by the affection and love shining in his eyes, along with the promise to light him on fire all over again. The intensity of Magnus’ love never failed to take his breath away.

“I love you,” he managed to say past the lump in his throat.

“I love you too,” Magnus whispered, smile wider.

And just like that, his loving boyfriend was back, Displeased Dom Magnus gone.

Alec started to think about new ways to bring him back.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> As usual, feedback will be hugged tightly and cherished.
> 
>  
> 
> I'm on Tumblr, if you want to say hi :)  
> https://ladyoxymoron.tumblr.com/


End file.
